


Lonesome Heart

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Action, M/M, Pining, Pokemon Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: It's been two weeks since Steven returned back to the Pokemon League and he finds himself missing Wes.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lonesome Heart

Being champion isn't always as grand as people would think.

Sure, being one of the strongest trainers in the region did have its perks, but to Steven, especially now, it was dreadfully  _ boring. _

When he returned to Ever Grande City he expected to be met with a handful of challengers. Those who had worked their way through all eight gym leaders and finally faced their last obstacles..    
  
Except some of them didn't even make it past  _ Sidney.  _

So the amount of trainers he's battled in the last two weeks has barely been enough to count all the rings on his fingers.

And if it weren't the lack of challengers he was dealing with then it was the fans. Word got out that he returned back to the League and some of those who came along really just wanted his autograph, a picture or Arceus help him,  _ his number. _

At least he could talk amongst the Gym Leaders who tended to visit. Half the time looking for a battle, but Steven appreciated the normalcy of their presence.

When he wasn't all too busy with the League he'd be wandering around Ever Grande City, never truly getting enough of the scenery or else he'd be lost in thought in the Pokemon Center.

His thoughts constantly went in circles, always leading back to Wes and making his heart ache knowing he was traveling on his own.

Maybe by some chance he ran into Wally again.. That was someone he certainly looked forward to challenging one day at the League. He recalls their last encounter, happily watching Wes compete in a contest and inspiring Wally to get his own dragon type Pokemon.   


As if he had a sudden pain in his chest Steven heavily sighs by the memories that felt oh so distant now. How is it that one person could make him feel such loneliness?  
  
"Steven?"

Steven is thrust out of his thoughts and his head swirls to the voice that called for him. To his relief it's not a fan or challenger and instead he's met by Roxanne's curious and calculating eyes.

"Oh, hello Roxanne," Steven smooths a hand over his suit, trying to look presentable. "Here for another battle?"

Actually, it had been more than well over two months since he last battled Roxanne. The time spent with Wes felt too little, so to him it didn’t feel as long when it came to battling the gym leader.    
  
“I’ve been training since our last battle,” Roxanne stated proudly. “I hope you’ve been keeping up as well.”  
  
“My Pokemon are still in their top shape,” Steven offered a smile and took his place across from Roxanne. "I accept your challenge!"

“Good to know,” Roxanne nodded in acknowledgement, who returned the smile and grabbed a pokeball. "Let's go, Graveler!" Instead of a usual one this turned out to be the Alolan Form of Graveler. Huh.. When did she acquire that?

Roxanne must have noticed the curiosity written on his face so she clarified. "Last time I went on vacation to Alola I was lucky enough to find one of them."

"I see.." Usually his first choice would be Skarmory but since he was up against an electric-rock type he knew better. "Go, Aggron!"

His steel-rock type let out a fearsome roar, hitting his claws together.

"Graveler use Earth Power!"

An explosion broke loose within the battlefield, heating up the ground as chunks of rocks came hurling from within the move-like mines, one now visible under his Aggron.

"Jump back and block it with Stone Edge!"

Spikes unleashed from the ground, each one running into Graveler's Earth Power and sent an explosion across the stage as the two powerful attacks collided.

"Get him with Focus Punch!"

Graveler's right fist lit up in a blinding white, and the Pokemon began swiftly rolling it's way over to his Aggron. Aggron stood his ground, as if he was going to endure the hit..

Except that's not what he had planned.

"Throw it off with an Earthquake!" 

The ground shook violently and caused Graveler to stop rolling and fell face first on the ground; fist no longer glowing to hit his Aggron. But as Graveler rolled onto its back it was confirmed the Pokemon had indeed fainted.

"I must thank you for letting me get to see an Alolan Graveler in person, it's not everyday you see a rock-electric type!" 

Though, if he were to pick a unique type combo it'd be Heatran. As far as he knew it may be the only Pokemon that exists as a steel-fire type.

_ Maybe Wes might have one.. _

"Your Aggron isn't bad itself," Roxanne commented as she returned her Graveler. "Let's see how it does against my Crustle!"

Crustle emerged from its ball, pinching his claws together and sending a glare at its opponent. 

"Crustle start with Rock Polish!"

Crustle glimmered with light as it increased its speed and Steven watched with interest to see what her strategy would be.

"Earthquake!" Since she could easily evade all other attacks this move would have to do for now. Even if it wasn't a super effective move it at least would hit its target.

As predicted after the ground stopped shaking her Crustle was still standing and looked as if it were one of her higher leveled Pokemon.

"X-Scissor!"

Crustle's claws glowed green and it quickly scurried across the field to hit its large target. Aggron grounded himself, anticipating the attack. "Fight back with Dragon Claw."

Aggron's claws glowed blue and their attacks clashed with each other. By the way they were swinging it almost looked like both Pokemon were using Fury Swipes. Though he noticed Crustle got a few hits on his Pokemon when it finally jumped back.

"Rock Blast!" 

Rocks were sent hurling towards his Aggron, and since his Pokemon lacked Crustle's speed his only choice was to block them out.

"Protect yourself with Stone Edge!" 

Aggron roared and sent powerful spikes up towards the boulders being thrown.

_ One rock, two rocks, three rocks.. _

When it appeared there wasn't going to be a fourth one Steven decided it was time to end this round. 

"Finish it with Iron Tail!"

Aggron advanced towards Crustle, and instead of evading the attack it stood its ground. 

"Crustle use Withdraw!"

Crustle hid inside its shell, slightly raising its defense. However since Iron Tail had the chance to lower its defense the move would prove to be futile 

"That won't work!" And just as Steven yelled, Iron Tail made contact with her Crustle, damaging the Pokemon to the point of making it faint.

Crustle stumbled on its claws and made contact with the floor, unable to no longer stand.

"How unfortunate.." Roxanne sighed, returning her Pokemon and tossing out another ball. "Perhaps my Nosepass will provide more of a challenge then!"

Nosepass wobbled on the stage, giving its opponent a sharp look. Aggron had a few scratches on him but he was still good to go. Roxanne was doing well for someone with the type disadvantage, especially so since she was able to land a few hits on his Pokemon.

Some of his recent challengers hadn't been lucky enough to do so.

"Power Gem!" Silver gems levitated around Nosepass, all glittering with the intent on sticking to his Aggron. Maybe it was becoming a little repetitive but Steven chose to let his Aggron take the hit and block as much as he could. "Dodge and throw them off with Iron Tail!"

The gems burst upon contact, and unfortunately some managed to evade his tail, but as long as Aggron was still standing that's all that matters. The attack wasn't at least  _ too  _ hurtful.

"Try to paralyze it with Discharge!" 

Holding a ball of a striking blue, Nosepass grasped the electricity within its stone hands and sent the charge forward. "Retaliate with Earthquake!"

Aggron withstood the electricity, causing it to cease once his attack made contact with Nosepass. Aggron thankfully didn’t get paralyzed and it looked as if it may have been a direct hit to Nosepass as well _ — _

Except Nosepass was  _ barely  _ still standing. 

_ It has sturdy,  _ Steven thought with a smile. An ability his Aggron has as well, one that tended to frustrate all of his challengers. 

Well, maybe the max potions were to blame as well for that.

"Nosepass go out with Earth Power!"

Guess it was as good as an Explosion. Though a super effective move isn't something he wanted Aggron to try to fight through. "Dodge it and use Earthquake again!"

Both ground moves hit their targets, unfortunately for Steven it meant his Aggron was growing weaker, but not enough to be fainted. It was exciting to see his Pokemon withstand a powerful attack that came inevitably right under him and stood with his head held high, radiating with pride about his battle scars.

Roxanne looked at her ball fondly once Nosepass was returned, no doubt her favorite and most cherished Pokemon. She may have more powerful Pokemon on her team, but Nosepass would always remain to be by her side in any battle.

It's refreshing to battle someone who looks so determined. He saw the same flicker of fire in her eyes that Wes had in their last double battle..

"You're up, Corsola!" 

The coral water-rock Pokemon let out a cheerful chirp, looking more cute than tough as it threw its tiny paws up. 

"Aggron, Stone Edge!"

Stones and spikes came hurling towards Corsola, surrounding the room in their dark glow. Corsola failed to dodge all of them and got sent up into the air. "Get it with Dragon Claw!"

Roxanne for the first time in their battle  _ smiles  _ for reasons unbeknownst to him, that is until he sees Corsola looking down at them with its cheeks puffed out and _ —  _

"Corsola, throw it off guard with Surf!"

What was once a small ball of water coming from Corsola turned into a giant wave that made a direct hit to his Aggron. He stumbled in place, fortunately shaking off the water attack, but the notice in his stamina was clear.

The split second Corsola was back on the ground he didn't hesitate on his next order upon the worn out state of his Pokemon. "Earthquake!" 

Cautious and collected, Roxeanne seemed to anticipate his attack. "Counter with Bulldoze!”

Corsola somehow managed to withstand the Earthquake; nearly stumbling over itself once it ended but got enough footing to stomped heavily on the ground, sending the shock waves right into his Aggron.

A critical hit that finally made his Aggron kneel over, and Steven had to return him before he fully hit the ground. 

Seems he may have underestimated her Corsola. 

Roxanne looked relieved to at least get one of his Pokemon down; a look he's been familiar with due to challengers struggling to take him down.

"You did well," Steven spoke softly, and exchanged his Aggron with a Pokemon he usually saved for last, not to mention his all time favorite. "Go, Metagross!"

Metagross stomped its feet on the ground; a calculated look on its face. Corsola looked unfazed by its silent intimidation and glanced back at Roxanne.

"Corsola use Recover!"

Corsola glowed green, her scratches from the previous battle almost all disappearing. An annoying move, but his Metagross won't have any trouble finishing the battle. "Bullet Punch!"

"Evade it and use Ancient Power!" Rocks levitated beside Corsola and collided with Metagross’s Bullet Punch. Fortunately his Pokemon was saved from the attack, but as Corsola glowed he noticed the Pokemon's stats were being raised. 

"Metagross quick! Use Earthquake!"

"Corsola, use Bulldoze again!"

Steven figured she'd try that tactic again. Just as Corsola was beginning to stomp down against his Earthquake he had Metagross go in for the kill. 

"Hold it down with Psychic!"

Corsola froze in place, letting out a shriek as Earthquake  _ finally  _ made a direct hit against her. He figured after Bulldoze Roxanne would use Recover again, so it was now or never.

"Two to five.." Roxanne closed her eyes, letting a sigh escape her lips but as soon as she opened her eyes that flare of determination was right back there. "Go, Pupitar!"

Interesting choice.. At least it wasn't fully evolved into a Tyranitar, that way Psychic would still be usable.

"Let's start with Psychic!" Metagross's eyes glowed, targeting Pupitar _ — _

"Block it out with Dark Pulse!"

A dark shadow cut through his Psychic like a knife. Metagross braced itself for the attack, and fortunately it wasn't super effective. 

_ The perks of also being a steel type. _

"Bullet Punch!" 

"Iron Defense!" 

Now  _ that _ would prove to be a problem. Metagross still was able to throw its glowing claws at the Pupitar, but the damage was reduced greatly by its defense being increased.

A problem, but perhaps a minor one.

"Bullet Punch again!" 

As Metagross began to advance Pupitar steeled itself. Metagross kept swinging its claws until _ —  _ "Stomping Tantrum!" 

Pupitar jumped up and down on the ground, before making one big stomp that collided with his Metagross. He's actually thankful for Metagross getting hit with Dark Pulse just because the damage to her Stomping Tantrum would have increased.

"Screech!"

Steven felt a smile grace his features; an opportunity to turn the tables in battle due to Metagross's Clear Body ability. Unaffected by the screeching he sent his Metagross forward. "Earthquake!"

Pupitar's defense may have increased, but it was still vulnerable to his attack, and with Pupitar being weak against steel and ground type moves Earthquake would be the perfect attack to finish it off with.  The ground shook again, (he’s lost count how many times he’s had to use the move by now), but at least it meant her Pokemon was down for the count.   


"Suppose I shouldn't be surprised by your Metagross's ability," Roxanne sighed, but the smile made it evident she was enjoying the battle despite being on her last Pokemon. "Let's go, Rhydon!"

"An interesting choice!" Steven beamed, he figured she'd save Nosepass for last but he's glad for the pleasant surprise. "Let's make this a memorable final battle, shall we?"

Steven removed his mega stone pendant from his suit, bringing it to his lips and gave it a light peck. It glowed brilliantly, emerging Metagross in a bright glow; a shine of rainbow lights bursting from its transformation as it levitated above the ground, arms now extended out towards Rhydon.

"Mega evolution is always fascinating to witness," Roxanne commented. "But don't think we're going down  _ that  _ easy!"

"As expected. Metagross use Bullet Punch!"

"Rhydon counter with Hammer Arm!" 

Metagross pushed its arms back while Rhydon swung an arm around, both clashing their fists to the others face and stumbling back from each hit. "Rhydon hurry and use Take Down!"

"Metagross push it back with Psychic!"

Before Rhydon could ram into Metagross it was froze in place, getting hurled out of the battle area and to the wall behind it. Roxanne actually  _ gasped  _ upon the hit, though her Rhydon got right back up to its feet and let out a mighty roar. "Mega Horn!"

"Hit it again with Bullet Punch!"

Rhydon sprung from its feet, having a green glow wrapped around its horn and instead of meeting Metagross's body it got smacked down by rapid Bullet Punches. 

"Try to finish it with Drill Horn!" Rhydon stumbled back to its feet, knocking its fists together and sent its body flying forward, this time with the horn glowing a bright pure light instead of green.

"Metagross finish this with Meteor Mash!" Metagross sent its body forward in a blue dazzling glow, stars surrounded his Pokemon as Rhydon intended to attack head on, much like his own. The final move would see who survived the attack.

A burst of dust, a beat of silence and the two Pokemon could finally be seen. Metagross, while it had scratches on it, was still standing. However for Roxanne’s Pokemon..

Rhydon wasn't moving.

Steven let out a small sigh, returned his Metagross and still felt the adrenaline of the last battle coursing through his veins.

  
  
  
  
  


"Congratulations on your victory," Roxanne said as they waited in the Pokemon Center for her Pokemon to be heal. "I wonder if there's any trainer out there that can beat you.."

"Not so far,"  _ There's one trainer he can think of.  _ "But your Pokemon did especially well for having a disadvantage."

"You did give them quite the challenge," Roxanne smiles despite her loss, though she perks up as an idea comes to her. "Now that I think about it I know someone who might provide you with a challenge!"

Steven's eyes shined curiously, a small smile on his face. "Oh?"

"A while back when Team Magma attacked Devon Corporation this trainer in blue came out of nowhere to defend it," Now he was even  _ more  _ curious by this mysterious trainer. "I can't remember his name, but he had an Orre accent. Perhaps that young green haired trainer knows him.."

Steven's breath stilled and his heart beat loudly in his ears. 

That was  _ Wes  _ she was talking about! He had to keep himself from grinning by the mere mention of him. It dawned on him he never did learn how Wes met his father, but the missing puzzle piece was finally there.

He's actually  _ touched  _ that Wes went out of his way to help protect his Family's Business. Arceus, he really  _ does  _ have a golden heart.

"He really was a strong trainer, perhaps you two can battle one day," Roxanne sent him a smile and stood up to flatten down her dress. Nurse Joy came out from the back and had a tray of pokeballs that caught their attention. "I suppose I should get back to my gym now. Thank you for the battle."

"Anytime," Steven stood and gave her a slight bow. "I look forward to battling you again."  
  
  
  
  
  


The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast.

Unlike the past two weeks he had a spring in his step and was preoccupied by the thought of Wes. Curiosity kept him wondering what Wes was up to, thoughts circling around Wes most likely still foiling Team Magma's plans since there's been little to no information on them lately.

It was easy to get so lost in thought, especially when there weren't any other challenges that day. 

It made him wonder what team Wes would use against his.. He wouldn't mind battling against Wes's Metagross. 

"You're in a better mood today," Glacia's soft voice nearly makes him jump; having spent most of the day preoccupied in the Pokemon Center's lobby since Roxanne had left. "Of all the battles you've had did Roxanne's really bring you out of your stressed state?"

"Oh, hello Glacia," Steven shifted in his seat and brushed away his thoughts of Wes for now. "I suppose you could say her presence had a positive impact on me."

"Is that so?" Glacia chuckles, crossing her arms as she runs her eyes over his face; carefully watching his expression. "You did seem to especially perk up when she mentioned that one _certain trainer_.."

Did she actually  _ eavesdrop  _ on their conversation?

Steven can feel heat rush to his face, his natural calm and collected state becoming flustered by Glacia's mere observation.

"Steven Stone?" A female League Staff member fortunately saved him from having to reply back to Glacia and he silently thanked her for the distraction. She took a moment to collect herself, as if she had been in a rush to come see him. "Sorry to interrupt, but you've been officially invited to Unova to meet the new Champion!"

"Oh? It's been awhile since there was a new one in Unova," Nobody liked to give up their title after all. Although he knows, like himself, Cynthia was still giving her challengers a run for their money as well. "Excuse me Glacia."

"This trainer must be very  _ special  _ since you're keeping him to yourself.." Glacia's tone drips with amusement and Steven doesn't bother looking back, mostly to hide the blush on his face.

So maybe she wasn't  _ entirely  _ off the mark..

As Steven made his way outside the Elite Four Building he gladly welcomed the evening breeze and the lovely orange and pink sunset. 

Though.. Since he was leaving again it'd probably be some time before he'll get to meet Wes again.. But he'll try to be quick. He's sure everyone was lining up to meet Unova's newest champion anyway. 

And maybe one day Glacia  _ will  _ get to meet Wes. But as a challenger, of course.

_ Perhaps he'll get to battle him as well. _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like battles always look better in my head than when I type them down, but that's how it be sometimes I suppose. Anyways, thanks again to my requester for this prompt/idea! I love Steven pining so much <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
